rayons de lune
by ylg
Summary: drabbles :: vignettes 1 et 3 : Usagi/Rei. vignettes 2 et 4 : Usagi/Luna sous forme humaine. 5e vignette : Sailor Venus, doublure de Sailor Moon. 6e et 7e: Rei et Minako. 8e: Venus/Ace, des mots qui font peur. 9e: Minako, amour ou mission. 10e: Chibi Usa est repartie. MàJ, 11e: Usagi et Makoto, au début. 12e: Makoto et ses rêves. 13e: Setsuna infirmière scolaire ? :: gen, yuri, het:
1. UsagiRei, pas de ça !

**Titre **: tout mais pas ça !  
**Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: Sailor Moon  
**Personnages/Couple **: Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei  
**Gradation **: G / K  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de Takeuchi Naoko

**Prompt **: "jeux interdits" (interprêté de manière tordue) pour Gabriela Gosden  
**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Usagi envie et admire Rei : elle est non seulement incroyablement belle, mais en plus tout en elle force le respect. Elle est intelligente -même si pas autant qu'Ami- bien élevée, distinguée. Et elle reste gentille envers ses amies, là où d'autres pourraient devenir hautaines et méprisantes.

Le seul détail qui la chagrine vraiment, c'est son refus net et apparemment définitif d'aller s'amuser dans une salle d'arcade. La jeune prêtresse fait presque toutes les concessions qu'on lui demande, par amitié, accompagne ses amies à peu près n'importe où ailleurs, mais pas question qu'on la force à s'abrutir sur des jeux vidéos !


	2. UsagiLuna, jeux défendus

**Titre **: reine d'une nuit  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Sailor Moon  
**Personnages/Couple **: Luna/Ozora Kakeru, Sailor Moon/Luna (sous forme humaine !), mention d'Artemis/Luna et de Mamoru/Usagi  
**Gradation **: PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Timeline **: one-shot de la Princesse Snow Kaguya ; tome 11, il me semble ?

**Prompt **: "jeux interdits" pour Gabriela Gosden  
**Nombre de mots **: 250

oOo

Luna est revenue en larmes de sa nuit de Noël celui qu'elle voulait comme amoureux. La magie de Sailor Moon qui lui a donné une apparence humaine n'a pas suffi. Usagi en est absolument désolée et c'est Luna elle-même qui doit la consoler :  
« Mais, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est ma faute. Tu as fait de ton mieux, mais je ne suis pas humaine. Ça n'aurait jamais marché. Il a compris tout de suite... »

Usagi continue quand même à se blâmer pour cet échec :  
« J'aurais dû t'aider plus, te montrer peut-être, comment c'est être humaine ?  
- Nous n'avions pas le temps... »  
Et maintenant il est trop tard. Mais l'idée de rendre Luna humaine -même sans personne d'autres qu'elles pour en attendre le résultat- persiste dans leurs esprits à toutes deux.

Cela fait longtemps maintenant que Luna partage la chambre le lit d'Usagi, en tant qu'animal domestique, amie et confidante. Les câlins entre elles ont toujours été innocents – forcément.  
Depuis que Luna a la possibilité de prendre forme humaine, tout a changé. L'une et l'autre rêvent, en secret, d'explorer ce corps nouveau, de reprendre leurs gestes d'affection en les transformant en jeux bien différents. Leurs envies n'ont plus rien d'innocent.

C'est amoral, pensent-elles, elles ont l'une et l'autre chacune un fiancé avec qui elles sont appelées à fonder une famille dans le futur. Pourtant... l'attrait de la nouveauté et de l'interdit est le plus fort. Le futur est encore loin et elles ont tant à découvrir ensemble maintenant !


	3. UsagiRei, la fille du bus

**Titre** : la fille du bus  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Sailor Moon (manga – la personnalité de Sailor Mars est paraît-il différente dans l'anime, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu moi-même)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Tsukino Usagi/Hino Rei  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Timeline** : premier arc, je ne me souviens plus exactement mais je dirais que ça doit être le tome 2, environ ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Si tu prends le bus qui passe par Sendai Saka à 6h, tu pourras voir une super-belle fille, a dit Ami.  
- Si tu prends le bus qui passe par Sendai Saka à 6h, tu disparais pour toujours, dit la rumeur.

Usagi veut élucider ces deux mystères. (Ou, en fait, elle a envie de voir la fille et n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite ce que suggère Luna à propos des disparitions.)  
Tellement absorbée dans sa contemplation, elle en oublie totalement l'affaire des disparitions. Elle la trouve tellement belle : dans de telles circonstances, elle pourrait vraiment la suivre en Enfer !


	4. UsagiLuna, trop mignonne

**Titre** : trop mignonne  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Sailor Moon (manga)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Sailor Moon/Luna (sous forme humaine)  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Timeline **: le one-shot de la princesse Snow Kaguya... c'était au tome 11 il me semble ?  
Nombre de mots : 100

oOo

Sailor Moon a rendu Luna humaine pour une nuit, pour lui permettre d'aller voir son amoureux. La demoiselle chat qui se tient devant elle est super-mignonne, trouve-t-elle. (Forcément : elle a puisé dans son propre imaginaire pour la rendre aussi séduisante que possible, selon ses critères à elle.)  
Elle regrette presque de la voir partir en courant vers son Kakeru... mais après tout, c'est Luna la reine de la fête cette année, c'est elle qui choisit ce qui lui fait plaisir.  
Mais dans un an, à Noël prochain, Usagi pourra peut-être souhaiter qu'elle reste plutôt à ses côtés ?


	5. Minako, Usagi, miroir

**Titre** : jeux de miroirs  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Sailor V. / Sailor Moon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Artemis, Aino Minako-Sailor Venus, Séléné-Sailor Moon  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Timeline **: Sailor V. tome 3 / Sailor Moon tome... je ne sais plus, entre 2 et 4 ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

Minako a l'impression qu'Artemis s'est joué d'elle. Il l'a guidée, entraînée à utiliser ses pouvoirs, équipée en gadgets perfectionnés, entourée de sa prévenance. N'était-ce qu'un mensonge, se demande-t-elle ? Il l'a persuadée qu'elle était une princesse guerrière, le seul espoir de la justice.  
Maintenant que la mémoire lui revient, qu'elle se souvient de ce qu'elle est vraiment, de qui était réellement sa princesse... Elle se sent flouée. Dans les pires moments, elle reproche à Artemis de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs et s'être servi d'elle comme d'une poupée.  
Il l'a choisie semble-t-il pour sa ressemblance avec la Princesse Séléné, l'a habillée d'un uniforme déguisant ce qu'aurait dû être vraiment Sailor Venus, l'a encouragée à croire qu'elle était la Princesse de la Lune.

Avec sa mémoire retrouvée, Minako sait bien que tout cela, c'était pour protéger sa Princesse, qu'elle-même est une guerrière et qu'autrefois, elle en était largement fière. Elle sait aussi que si elle-même s'y est trompée, alors leurs ennemis n'y auront bien sûr vu que du feu, et cela fait d'autant moins de danger ciblé sur Séléné.  
Mais quand même... quitte à devoir doubler ainsi sa Princesse, elle aurait aimé être consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Et puis, malgré tout, même si dans quelques jours elle se préfèrera guerrière et surtout pas princesse à protéger... elle aussi a été une petite fille rêvant d'être une princesse et a mal de voir ce rêve qu'elle croyait réalisé brisé pour être offert à une autre.


	6. MinakoRei, principes

**Titre** : Principes  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Sailor Moon (manga – la personnalité de Sailor Mars est paraît-il différente dans l'anime, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu moi-même)  
**Couple** : Aino Minako x Hino Rei  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Timeline** : post series (pas de spoil pour autant)  
**Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

Rei a des Principes. (Oui, avec une majuscule d'emphase). Des règles de vie nécessaires de son propre avis, des principes stricts, ennuyeux et contraignants et limite inutiles, d'après Minako. Ça inclut : pas de galipettes la veille d'une séance zazen ou d'un exorcisme, et en fait, le moins possible de galipettes de manière générale parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand les ennemis vont attaquer et qu'il faut rester toujours en forme et vigilantes face à eux.

En tant que Sailor Venus, chef des guerrières affectées à la protection de la future Reine Sérénité, Minako devrait se montrer un peu plus responsable et respecter ces conseils avisés. En tant que Sailor Venus, amoureuse exaltée, elle a une ligne de conduite de plus : se consacrer à sa moitié. Et Aino Minako, dix-sept ans, lycéenne, vous dira que c'est bien beau d'avoir des principes, mais que mamzelle Hino Rei, là, a un balai dans le derrière qu'il faudrait décoincer. Et bon sang, puisque la paix est revenue, plus rien ne l'empêche de s'y appliquer avec une dévotion enthousiaste !


	7. MinakoRei, voeux et miracles

**Titre :** _to wish upon a star_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** bishôjo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Personnages/Couple :** Aino Minako, Hino Rei  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Takeuchi Naoko

**Thèmes :** "miracles de la foi" et "yuri" pour 31 jours (9 mars 09)  
**Warnings éventuels :** comme d'habitude, n'ayant pas vu l'anime (ou seulement des bribes), je base mon interprétation de Rei sur le manga - et sa personnalité est paraît-il différente selon le support considéré. Si elle est OOC par rapport à l'anime, c'est normal ; si elle l'est aussi par rapport au manga, c'est que j'ai merdouillé.  
**Nombre de mots :** 555 - bon, là je déborde un peu plus que toléré d'habitude du cadre du drabble...

oOo

« Je ne comprends pas. Je suis pourtant une fille formidable. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver l'amour ?  
- Pourquoi viens-tu me demander ça à moi ? »  
(Parce qu'Usagi file le parfait amour avec Mamoru et ne saurait pas l'aider, que Makoto se lamenterait elle aussi, qu'Ami... chercherait une réponse scientifique et ça n'est pas du tout au goût de Minako. Rei ? n'est pas qualifiée pour répondre à sa complainte, mais elle reste sa meilleure amie.)

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un conseil sur le genre de garçon que tu es censée draguer ?  
- Même pas.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, moi, que tu me remontes un peu le moral ! »

Le regard de Rei en dit long : elle trouve qu'une telle affaire n'en vaut pas la peine.

Ou que tu aies une brillante idée.

« Bon. Un conseil, alors, pour toi directement, par pour « eux ». »

Tout est affaire de croyance. Si tu y crois assez fort, si tu y mets assez du tien, tu obtiendras ce que tu veux.  
- Si tu t'en donnes les moyens et si tu fais assez d'efforts, c'est-à-dire ?  
- C'est un des corollaires, oui. La simple foi ne fait pas tout.  
- Mais tu dis qu'elle est nécessaire.  
- Forcément : si tu pars battue d'avance, comment espères-tu que ton souhait puisse se réaliser ?  
- Y'a pas de miracles, quoi.  
- ...Tout dépend de ce que tu qualifies de miracle.  
- Mouais. Je préfère ne pas te demander ce que toi tu qualifies de miracle, alors. »

Rei officie au temple Hikawa, fréquente une école catholique et se bat en temps que Guerrière Sailor ; elle est bien placée pour savoir que le panthéon shinto, le dieu des Soeurs et même Éternelle Sailor Moon ça fonctionne à peu près de la même manière : c'est la croyance humaine qui supporte les dieux et la magie. Sans fidèles, ils n'existent pas, et ne peuvent sûrement pas accomplir de miracles.  
(« Bien sûr, fait Minako acide : si personne n'est là pour les constater, comment les appeler miracles de toute façon ?  
- Tu philosophes, maintenant ? »)

Minako a tout essayé ; les talismans, prier devant au autel ou à sa fenêtre devant une étoile, la fameuse étoile du Berger, en fait la planète Vénus, s'adresser directement à la déesse de l'amour dont elle porte le nom...

« Faites qu'un garçon tombe dans mes bras ne te mènera à rien. Crois en toi d'abord.  
- Je suis formidable, je veux qu'on me remarque en conséquence ! c'est mieux ? »

Rei soupire. Reprendre confiance en soi, pour Minako, ressemble dangereusement à avoir carrément une trop haute opinion d'elle-même.  
Mais bon, sa bonne humeur et sa flamme retrouvées font plaisir à voir. Une Minako transformée en loque au bord de pleurnicher, même pour quelques heures, ça n'est pas beau à voir.  
Ça lui est déjà arrivé de perdre courage, oui, quand ses pouvoirs ne répondaient plus ; ça lui est arrivé de s'effondrer (brièvement) sur un amour impossible, mais ça seul Artémis le sait.

Et puis voilà, c'est passé. Sa résolution est revenue, plus forte que jamais :

« Bon. Ben. Rei !  
- Oui ?  
- Tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble ? »


	8. MinakoAce, des mots qui font peur

**Titre** : des mots qui font peur  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Code name Sailor V.  
**Personnages/Couple** : Aino Minako (Sailor Venus), Minako/Ace mentionné  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Takeuchi Naoko

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 3

**Prompt** : "Il avait compris que jamais, jamais [Hiruma] ne serait capable de dire _Je t'aime_."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Notes : ** thème traité en double exemplaire : même début, même perso, développements différents, même fin (1/2)**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Jamais elle ne serait capable de dire « Je t'aime », ces mots lui font trop peur. Elle les a trop souvent utilisés à tort et à travers.  
La première fois qu'elle a voulu les prononcer pour de bon, pire que se voir repoussée... l'élu de son cœur s'est révélé être son ennemi, et s'est moqué de ses sentiments. Il a dit qu'elle ne lui faisait pas une déclaration, mais mendiait de la reconnaissance, pas sûre de ses propres sentiments !

Il avait raison.

Quelle ironie, se dit Minako : placée sous le signe de l'Amour, elle n'y aura jamais droit elle-même.


	9. Minako, amour ou mission

on dirait que j'ai un biais terrible dans le choix des persos que j'écris... mais où est donc passée ma sacro-sainte variété ? oO

* * *

**Titre** : amour ou mission  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bishōjo senshi Sailor Moon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Aino Minako (Sailor Venus) – vague mention de Minako/Rei si vous voulez le voir ainsi  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Takeuchi Naoko

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 16

**Prompt** : "Il avait compris que jamais, jamais [Hiruma] ne serait capable de dire _Je t'aime._"  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Notes : ** thème traité en double exemplaire : même début, même perso, développements différents, même fin (2/2)**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Jamais elle ne serait capable de dire « Je t'aime », ces mots lui font trop peur. Ils enchaînent ceux qui les prononcent et ceux qui les reçoivent.  
Minako se connaît : tous ceux dont elle s'entiche, si seulement ils pouvaient l'aimer elle voudrait se les attacher exclusivement. Et si sa charge de Sailor Senshi venait à la forcer à choisir entre amour et mission, elle ferait passer la mission avant l'amour – et elle sait qu'elle et son partenaire en auraient tous deux le cœur déchiré.

Quelle ironie : placée sous le signe de l'Amour, elle n'y aura jamais droit elle-même.


	10. Usagi et ChibiUsa, partie

**Titre : **Et elle s'en est allée...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Sailor Moon  
**Personnages : **Tsukino Usagi & Chibi Usa  
**Genre : **tristounet  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **« allée » + contrainte accessoire « temps » pour 31 jours (o8 mars '12)  
**Prompt : **une fille pour la Journée de la Femme  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin de la 4ème saison  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Chibi Usa s'en est allée, cette fois définitivement : repartie à son époque pour ne plus revenir à celle-ci.  
Après tout ce qu'elles ont vécues toutes ensembles, les débuts difficiles et les mauvais jours largement éclipsés par les bons moments, dans la vie de tous les jours comme dans la victoire au terme des durs combats... Usagi se sent un terrible pincement au cœur à la voir partir.  
C'est une amie, une petite sœur chérie qui s'en va à tout jamais.

Savoir qu'elle reviendra comme sa fille dans quelques années à peine, et qu'elle la verra grandir pour devenir telle qu'elle était... ça ne la console pas. Le temps à attendre reste bien long et elle-même aura changé d'ici là. Leur relation ne sera plus la même.  
Même en sachant que sa Chibi Usa lui reviendra – sous une forme d'abord différente – elle sait qu'en tout cas cette époque-ci, irrémédiablement, s'en est allée. Elle n'existera plus que dans leurs souvenirs, et pour les années qui se profilent, ça sera autant de regrets que de force d'espoir.  
Au moins, il lui reste encore tout ce temps pour se remettre de ce si étrange baby blues...


	11. Usagi et Makoto, sans préjugé

**Titre** : sans préjugé  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Sailor Moon  
**Personnages** : Usagi et Makoto  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Takeuchi Naoko

Prompt : "loin de mère" et j'ai fait une boulette en voulant reprendre les sonorités  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Loin de mettre la nouvelle définitivement à l'écart, Usagi décide de s'en faire une amie.

Les professeurs et les autres élèves voient d'un œil mauvais son transfert en cours d'année, l'uniforme de son établissement précédent qu'elle garde encore, ses cheveux bouclés, sa haute taille… elle fait plus que son jeune âge, et l'impression de puissance qui se dégage d'elle effraie. Avant même de chercher à la connaître, on catalogue Kino comme délinquante potentielle et on s'en éloigne.  
Sauf Usagi, qu'elle attire…


	12. Makoto, chacune son rêve

**Titre** : chacune son rêve  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Sailor Moon  
**Personnage** : Jupiter-Makoto  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Takeuchi Naoko

**Prompt** : « Oh oui, un corps sexy et un caractère emporté, un mélange détonnant qu'il adore et auquel il ne peut que succomber. »  
d'après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Succomber à l'attrait de la facilité c'est quelque chose qui tente chaque Senshi tour à tour. Elles font bravement face à cette tentation et la rejettent pour accomplir leur devoir, un peu honteuse de leurs pensées égoïstes.

Makoto s'en veut particulièrement : les rêves personnels de ses amies restent de belles ambitions. Devenir prêtresse, médecin ou même idol c'est faire quelque chose de sa vie. Mais se projeter comme simple femme au foyer ? si elles savaient, ne trouveraient-elles pas cela minable…  
…ou non. Elles restent ses amies et ne la jugent pas.


	13. Setsuna et des enfants, infirmerie

**Titre** : pour les beaux yeux de l'infirmière scolaire...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Sailor Moon  
**Personnages** : docteur!Setsuna et des élèves  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Takeuchi Naoko

**Prompt** : « Amenez-vous, on a encore un blessé! » »  
d'après Koklico sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Encore un blessé ? s'étonne Setsuna en voyant débarquer un enfant au genou ensanglanté dans son infirmerie, soutenu par deux camarades et accompagné par un troisième qui porte ses affaires.

C'est déjà le cinquième bobo aujourd'hui, il y en a eu trois hier... Hasard étrange, ou est-ce que les élève de cette école sont plus maladroits que d'autres, ou se livrent à des jeux plus violents à la récréation ?  
En soignant la plaie, elle s'en inquiète. Mais pas son patient ni ses amis qui la regardent tous avec adoration.

Un nouveau soupçon la traverse. Et si... ils le faisaient exprès ?


End file.
